Featuring Lindsey Stirling Part Five
by sky.guinalie
Summary: Yup. So, Freda's kinda obsessed with Avi and the collab with Pentatonix just so she can see him. Yikes! Kirstie got really mad, and she screamed at Scott in Scott's own house. Well, he and Mitch's house. That's another thing! Kirstie and Scott were fighting over Mitch like he was an object, and the poor little guy was right there! Will their friendships all be okay? A/N: Story done


Avi laughed quietly. No, it wasn't his fault they forgot to lock the door. But he couldn't help it. "Guys… Seriously. Wake up."

Scott began to stir. "Wha?"

"So. You didn't answer your phone, and you always answer your phone. And I decided to check on you," Avi explained, trying not to smile.

"What makes you think you can just come in?" Scott asked, pulling away from Mitch and standing up.

The tenor let out a little sigh, still asleep.

"I was being a good friend!" exclaimed Avi, starting to laugh.

"Right…" Scott rolled his eyes. "Why is your phone out?"

"Aw, no reason," Avi said quickly. "Well, see you!" He practically sped out the door.

Scott sighed. "Hey, wake up." He poked Mitch.

The tenor slowly sat up. "I missed it," he said, looking up at Scott blankly.

"Uh, what?" Scott was completely confused.

"The… the ending," said Mitch. He sounded heartbroken.

Scott couldn't help but giggle. Just a bit. "It's just a movie, you know."

"Yeah, my favorite movie," Mitch replied, rolling his eyes. "Why am I on the couch?"

"Right… you kinda fell asleep there, and, like, I didn't want to wake you up, so…" Scott ran a hand through his hair, feeling awkward.

"Huh." Mitch looked not-quite-awake. "Will you get me some food? I kinda don't want to get up, so."

"Seriously?" Scott glared at the tenor.

Mitch smiled up at his friend.

Scott swore it was something more than just reflections sparkling in those deep brown eyes. "Okay, fine."

Meanwhile, Lindsey was pretty much dying. On what she didn't exactly know. An overdose of cuteness? Her amazing powers of perception? She texted back to Avi:

I think this beats when I saw dolphins up close. Like, on my cuteness scale.

She smiled. "Hey, Fredes. Look at this."

Freda peered over.

"Avi took it." Lindsey pushed the phone closer to her manager. The picture was taken before neither Scott nor Mitch woke up. The two were curled up together, looking comfortable and happy.

"Aww!" Freda squealed, stamping her foot. "That's so cute! When're we gonna see those guys again, by the way?"

Lindsey put her phone down. "Scott and Mitch?"

"Naw, you know, just the whole group," Freda replied. Of course, in her mind it wasn't such. It was 'AVI!'.

Lindsey shrugged. "You're the manager. You decide all the stuff."

Freda nodded. "I guess you're right. I'll talk to them about meeting up in a few days, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Lindsey agreed.

Kirstie was pretty angry at the moment. Like, really angry. She couldn't believe that her friends thought they could do anything they wanted. She knocked a bit louder than she should have.

Scott opened the door. "Hi Kirstie…" His voice trailed off as she stamped right past him and into the house.

Mitch waved, pulling his headphones off. "What's-"

"You guys have a nice li'l romantic evening together?" Kirstie exclaimed, hands subconsciously transformed into fists.

"What? No!" Scott looked really confused.

"Huh. Cause it sure seemed that way," Kirstie said, her tone sarcastic and cold. "When Avi told me."

"We watched a movie and fell asleep on the couch," Mitch explained, smiling innocently at her. "Scott didn't want to wake me up."

"Oh. So that's how it was, Scott." Kirstie turned to the blond, spitting out his name like poison. "Instead of going to your room like a normal person, you thought 'Oh, why not cuddle with my best friend? I mean, he's right here and he's sleeping.' How interesting!" Her voice, still dripping with sarcasm had risen to a near yell.

"What's your problem?" Scott asked, crossing his arms. "This isn't concerning you, even if I did feel that way about Mitch."

"Yes, yes it is!" Kirstie exclaimed. "He's my friend too!"

The two were now about a foot apart.

"Yeah," Kirstie continued. "And I know you think he's all yours, but he's not. You always get all the solos, all the credit. 'Scott wrote a song! How lovely!' or 'Wow! Scott sounded just gorgeous at that part.' You can't take Mitch away from me!"

"What?" Scott was completely lost. "I'm not trying to-"

"Yeah you are!" cried Kirstie. "You know that we share him! He's a best friend for both of us!"

Scott glared at Kirstie. "First of all, I've known him for, like, forever. Second, why all of a sudden do you care? Kirstie, I don't even like him that way."

"Yes you do! But you can't have him; you guys have always excluded me subtly, imagine how bad it would get if you two were a couple!" Kirstie yelled.

Mitch glanced back and forth, watching his two friends fight. Over him. "Guys," he said, a pleading tone in his voice, but they ignored him. It hurt. How could they do this to him? Was he just a pet to them? The tenor felt tears begin to prick at his eyes.

"Shut up!" Scott exclaimed. "You can't just come in and do this! Into my house? Our house? See? If he liked you as much he wouldn't be living with me!"

"He likes me fine!" Kirstie cried. "I bet-"

"Stop!" shouted Mitch, standing up.

The two were silenced. They turned to look at their friend.

"I'm not a thing! You guys are being complete bitches," the tenor said. "And I just- I can't! I can't take it!" He stormed out of the kitchen and went to his bedroom. There, he curled up on his bed, grabbing Wyatt and holding the kitten to his chest. Yes, he cried. Quite a bit. Whenever he was done being sad about one thing, another thought floated in and made him sad all over again. It seemed like hours before someone knocked on his door.

"Hey girl," Scott said, flicking on a lamp and illuminating Mitch, curled up half under his blankets with Wyatt. "What… happened?"

"Y-you guys can't t-treat me this way!" Mitch exclaimed, cursing the unsteadiness of his voice. He quickly added, "And I wasn't c-crying, if that's what you think."

"Okay." Scott held his hands up. "I don't mind, even if you did cry. I'm your friend."

"Where's Kirstie?" asked Mitch, rubbing tears off his cheeks.

"Uh, she went home," Scott said, running a hand through his hair. "We didn't exactly work things out."

"Like…?" Mitch wanted more of an explanation.

"Like, I'm pretty sure she wants to kill me and kidnap you," Scott said, wincing. "Pretty bad. I don't get why- what makes her think she can say stuff like that to me? Does she just expect me to listen to her without fighting back? Why would she-"

"I don't care."

"What?" Scott stopped mid-sentence.

"No, I hate it. I hate it when you-" Mitch found it hard to put in words. "You guys were arguing over me, like I was some sort of pet that you both wanted. Right in front of me. It made me feel so terrible, I just-"

Scott sat down next to Mitch, squeezing his shoulders. "No, you're right. We were being stupid, dumb ass, idiots."

Mitch's whole body was tense, waiting for Scott to let go. But he didn't.

The blond just hugged Mitch tighter, resting his head on the tenor's.

"Let go. You were being mean," Mitch said.

"Huh? I said sorry." Scott stood up.

Mitch sighed. "You know I hold grudges."

"Yeah," Scott replied, laughing uncomfortably. He stood there, not knowing what to say. He didn't want to look at Mitch for too long, because that might seem creepy, so he pretended to be interested in the wall.

"I forgive you, you know," Mitch said, looking up. "You were just crushing me."

Scott grinned. "I know."

"I'm kinda… hungry," Mitch mused, stroking Wyatt.

"Uh, yeah, let's-" Scott gestured towards the door, and the kitchen.

Mitch followed him out, feeling much happier. Was Scott magic? How could he make anyone feel better?


End file.
